


黑卡

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 卢斯·波顿为了让泰温出丑，把他送去一所哥特俱乐部。泰温应该尽快离开这个陌生的地方，但他却走近吧台，跟一个有趣得令人困惑的酒保点了杯酒……译者：Thirtyfiveowls
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Kudos: 1





	黑卡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224619) by [catmanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu). 



泰温厌恶被人欺骗，尤其是被卢斯，该死的。他在这个遍地怪人的俱乐部里气得半死（虽然这不要紧，但让他赶紧别扭的是他打扮得还完全不合群），于是他决定离开了，但该死的，他真的很气，还是临走前先喝一杯吧，就算这边的酒吧肯定价格贵得离谱。

酒保长得很怪——皮肤苍白，紫罗兰色的眼睛，银色长发。具体地说，他的这些怪跟这里的每个怪胎都差不多，像那种故意制造出来的，但不知道为什么，泰温就是感觉他货真价实。他很不情愿地承认酒保超有魅力，杀千刀的卢斯，要是他知道该被嘲笑了（他甚至会悄悄暗示泰温是个为大屌饥渴的小婊子，这真的太尴尬了，真的。）

酒保打量着泰温的穿着笑了笑，这一举动就足以让泰温改变所有的计划。还走个屁啊，他倒要给这个倒霉酒保点颜色看看。泰温·兰尼斯特不能被嘲笑。就算他全裸站在那儿，只穿一只袜子，也必须被人尊敬。

“给我杯你这儿最烈的。”

酒保挑起一边眉毛，“你是不是在找VIP包厢的时候迷路了？”

泰温把他的黑卡和一张50美元纸钞拍在吧台上。酒保镇定自若，指甲却游走在信用卡边缘（泰温突然注意到他的指甲很长，太长了，长得有点恐怖谷效应，像是人类又像是猛禽之类的？还涂成了金色），态度欣赏。

“在我说什么时，人们一般都会照做，”泰温说，“给我调杯酒，如果能惊艳到我，这50美元就是你的了。”

酒保用牙齿咬住纸钞，笨拙地捻住它，将它撕成两半。泰温可不能说他预料到这一出了。

“你觉得我看上去像个妓女吗？”酒保说着眨了眨眼。

“所有人类都是妓女，为了这样或那样的事情，”泰温选择忽略他抛的媚眼。他有点心慌意乱。卢斯为什么总会让他陷入这些令人心慌意乱的情况里？泰温应该是冷静的，不可动摇的。

酒保轻哼一声，歪了歪头，“还从没遇到过生意人跑到这个酒吧来跟我聊哲学的。”

“我的人生哲学是对的。假如你也遵循这样的哲学，说不定你就会有一份体面的工作了，而不是在一个满是穿着戏服的白痴的俱乐部里当酒保。”

酒保嗤笑道，“我的哲学把我引领得很好，谢谢。”他转向身后的一排酒瓶，“我给你弄点喝的，你看上去很想用那张黑卡的样子。”

泰温看着男人把金酒和一瓶幽幽发绿的诱人液体混合在一起，那一定是苦艾酒，这帮哥特人就是会用这些东西来保持他们的刻板印象，对吧。但令泰温惊恐的是，对方把小拇指浸到酒里了，亲切地搅拌着，过程中一直跟泰温保持着对视。泰温可不会在这么明显地挑战前退缩，但显然他也不情愿喝这杯东西。它已经被污染了。

酒保把杯子推向泰温，然后舔了舔指甲。

“完美，”他说，“来尝尝吧。”

泰温小抿一口，确实很烈。跟卢斯的香料葡萄酒完全不同。

“我还提供在私人活动上工作的服务，”对方在泰温咽下液体时说，“尤其是一些牵扯到漂亮女孩和性爱地牢的高雅活动。我猜你就是那种喜欢这些东西的变态吧。”他毫不避讳地悄声道，声音跟当前歌曲的合成音乐和低音节奏混合在一起，“我也是！”说完，他从口袋里掏出一张名片。

名片是哑光黑色的，抬头印着银色的龙，双翅环绕着文字：伊里斯·坦格利安，二世。

泰温突然同时想到了两件事：第一，“二世”是他见过最装逼的名字，第二，这人其实是——

泰温抬高的眉毛几乎要飞出屋顶了，“这么说来你是——”

“我知道某些圈子对我的名字很熟悉，”伊里斯·坦格利安二世说道。泰温已经对那个流连在男人高颧骨之间的假笑十分熟悉了。

“我们的父亲是生意伙伴，”泰温磕绊道，“我是泰温，泰陀斯·兰尼斯特的儿子。”提起父亲对他来说是很丢脸的，泰温平时能不提就不提这事儿，但他今晚已经够尴尬的了，如果卢斯是这一切的幕后黑手，事情只会变得更糟。

“噢，泰陀斯·兰尼斯特，”伊里斯的语气近乎深情，“我父亲对他非常好……当然，只有回了家才会把他大骂一顿。我和妹妹记得一些，比方说上次他被……”

“我知道杰赫里斯有个儿子，虽然从没见过他，”泰温高声打断，他又喝了一口那杯闪着亮光的酒，它几乎泛起了波澜。

“噢，我跟被家族除名了没什么两样，”伊里斯说。“十八岁时，父亲决定他不想再跟我有任何关系了。我其实真的无所谓……反正可以完全抛弃那些家庭责任生活。”他的微笑是那么……开怀，泰温自己也想发自内心地笑了。

“我自由了。”

“我家人口也很多，”泰温试图解释，“我无法想象有他们的陪伴会是任何负担。你的父亲看上去像个和善的人，如果我没记错的话。”虽然对他自己的爹好像不是很和善。

伊里斯大笑一声，从吧台底下拿出一只大高脚杯，倒了一些不知道是什么的酒进去，“我没想打探你的家族历史，泰温。我的意思是，俱乐部两点关门，我现在有空了。”

“那我应该祝贺你吗？” 泰温问道，“世界上大部分地方凌晨两点都是空的。”

伊里斯从口袋里掏出一只很高档的打火机，将高脚杯里的液体点燃，他摊开手掌放在火焰上——火焰里面？不，一定是在火焰上方的，是泰温的鸡尾酒正在影响他自己的感官。

这地方的打光使他面前那双紫罗兰色的眼睛看上去犹为危险，但泰温喜欢把自己想象成险境的征服者。更何况，伊里斯一言不发盯着他的脸，仔细审视的模样让他勃起了，就像它在卢斯面前一样。难道他养成了一种对目光审视有感觉的性癖吗？这可真是太棒了，这，好像他现在需要这种性癖似的。

“让我把你这张漂亮的黑卡存在吧台后面吧，”最后伊里斯开口道，“我感觉你会想在这儿开个账单。”

“那小费呢？”泰温抖掉垂在肩上的金发问道。他的颚骨鲜明又威严，他得把这些特质全都显现出来才行。“那是我身上所有的现金，你毁掉的那50美元。”

“你这么会随机应变，你是个兰尼斯特，”伊里斯说，“你会有办法的。”

但事实证明，泰温永远不会记起当时是谁提出的主意。他只知道，突然间他发现已经是凌晨四点了，他正在自己挑的五星级酒店房间的柔软扶手椅上躺着，双腿大开，一个银色的脑袋埋在他腿间上下活动，猛烈又强劲地吸着他的屌，节奏偶尔会被牙齿轻刮过而打断，还有一条深知该在哪里舔舐打转的巧舌。房间内燃着一片灼热的火红（“我们有个特殊要求，”泰温含混不清将黑卡甩到前台上时说，）“没错，请在房间里摆满蜡烛，要点燃的，我想要它们是燃烧着的，”伊里斯在一旁补充，他的手控制不住地抓着泰温的屁股。泰温忍不住开始想，这是卢斯为他做过的最好的一件事。

“真可惜，我们的父亲没有在小时候就介绍我们认识……”伊里斯的嘴放开了他的阴茎说道，他换上了手，轻轻在泰温那根沾满唾液的老二上撸动，“我们本可以很久前就开始这样做了。”

“闭上嘴，好好做你的活，”泰温说着，把伊里斯的脑袋往下压。“我的哲学本该是从部位那些可能发生的机遇感到遗憾，但你要让我打破这个规矩了。”


End file.
